What Happenes in Vegas
by xtubbyx
Summary: While going through JT's stuff Jax finds a letter stuffed in between the pages of the manuscript. Reading it he finds out that he may still have a little brother out there somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

Jax Teller born 1978 (for this story his birthday is in October) John Teller married Gemma in August 1978. Also dean will be 5 when Marry Is killed

Dean Winchester born 24 January 1979. Mary met John (Teller) in April 1978 while she was on a secret hunt in Vegas disguised as a girls weekend to John (Winchester) after a fight. A few drinks in a local bar led to them spending a night together. they go they're separate ways after as if it never happened. John returned to Charming to find out Gemma was pregnant and Mary returned to Lawrence after finishing her hunt. She would later find out she was pregnant and unsure as to who's it was passed it of as her husbands. When Dean is five she writes and sends a letter to JT letting him know of who she suspects her son's father is but otherwise she takes the secret to the grave. She never heard anything from him and so assumed he was respecting her wishes of secrecy.

**Chapter 1 **

Jax sits on his bed holding his fathers manuscript in his hands while surrounded by photo's of a different time. He was only a few pages in when he flipped to the next page only to find a envelope with his father's name on it, along with an address he didn't recognise. Setting the manuscript on his bed he lifts the envelope and flips it over to see that it was open with a sheet of paper inside along with a photo. Pulling it out he opened it up to see the neat writing of what could only come from a female hand.

_John,_

_Chances are you won't even remember who I am but my name is Mary Winchester, we met in Vegas in April 1978. I have debated writing this letter for five years and it Is only now that I sit pregnant with my second son that I have gotten the guts to write this. That night we spent together? had consequences in the form of a baby._

_Your a father to a five year old boy. He's called Dean born the 24th of January 1979. For a while I'd hoped and prayed that he was my husbands but deep down I knew the dates didn't add up however I never had it confirmed until recently when Dean's health demanded it be done. Even now my husband doesn't know the truth and I would prefer to keep it that way. You may not have been married at the time but I was and I have regretted my actions ever since with the exception of my son. I do not know if I will ever tell Dean. He worships John, my husband, and I know it would break his heart if he was to find out the truth._

_Please respect my wishes_

_Mary Winchester_

Jax reread the letter about five times before the words sunk in, and still he didn't fully believe it. Doing the math in his head if this was real, his half brother would only be three months younger than him, also meaning he was conceived before his parents tied the knot. Jax had always know that while they had been together as a couple, at the start of their marriage his father had only married his mother because she was pregnant with him. In their wedding photo's Gemma was already huge, only two months away from giving birth. The photo along with the letter must of been his half brother, and as he looked at it he could see some similarities between the boy and photo's of himself at that age.

A pounding at the door got his attention along with Chib's voice shouting through the door "Hey Jax, we're at the table."

"Ok" he said back letting him know he'd heard so he wouldn't come in. He didn't want to share all this with anyone yet. Quickly gathering up the manuscript and stuffing the letter and photo back in their envelope he opened a draw and put them at the bottom making sure they where all covered by the newspapers and magazines already there.

Grabbing his Kut from where it was hanging of the chair he shrugged it on and took out his room keys. He locked the door behind him before making his way down the hall pausing slightly at his old man's bike. Giving it a tap he wondeed what other secrets the old man had hidden before walking on into the main room, glancing at the mugshots of all the members as he passed.

Throwing his cell into the box by the door he enters the room and takes his seat to the left of the head of the table as the rest of the boys take there seats now that he was here. Clay sits last and is straight to business. Hands folded on the table in front of him he starts.

"I got one more day out of Laroy. Niners are expecting a huge heroine shipment, guns are for protection."

Bobby spoke up then saying what they where all probably thinking "What happens if the Mayans crash that dope party with Laroy's M4's?"

Jax spoke up in answer before Clay could "We lose all the Niner business and buy ourselves a huge blac, ," Clay interrupted him before he could say more, pointing his finger at him and Bobby.

"That ain't going to happen." slamming his hand down on the table he looked at the rest of the guys " These mexi assholes come into our territory, they steal from us, they shit on our livelihood. I don't care who we got to grease or kill. I want those goddam guns back."

Jax nodded his head at him "Al aight, me and Chibs will pull together all current intel on the Mayans." he said looking to Chibs and receiving a nod in agreement. Looking down the table to their intelligence officer he said "Juice, start hacking into crime database, get addresses on any Mayans in the system.

"Good." Clay said before looking straight at Bobby "Wherever we find those guns. I want to Fat Man and Little Boy every goddamn inch of that place." Before Bobby could agree Jax spoke up "Bobby's got Tahoe this weekend."

"No I'm cancelling that shit." Bobby said before everyone joins in with an animated, collective "No's". As Bobby protested everyone tried to speak over each other before Clay raised his voice above them all,

"You got two ex-wives who already spent that goddam casino check. Last thing we need are PIs and lawyers camping out front."

"Well then who's going to handle the pyro." Jax had a feeling he knew what Clay's answer was going to be but hoped he was wrong. It was Tig that answered instead though

"Nobody blows up shit better than Opie." Jax, quick to his best friends defence said "Op's leaning right these days."

Clay however was unmoved "He'll lean any way we need him to. Get him on board." he said, eyes boring into Jax.

The men all stand from the table and make there way out into the bar while Jax sits for a few moments more collecting his thoughts. As he exists the room he spots Clay and Bobby by the bar in front of the security monitors and sees Bobby point at something. Stepping closer he sees his Mothers car come to a screeching halt outside the garage doors and quickly makes his way outside, the rest of the boys following behind.

Gemma is already out of the car striding towards him looking panicked when he steps out into the sunshine.

"I tried calling you." she said as he got closer.

"What is it?" he asks getting worried

"Wendy's on her way to the hospital. Found her on the kitchen floor, bleeding from . ." She pauses here looking at him as if unsure but he'd got the picture. Racing for his bike he barley put his helmet on before starting her up and racing out of the lot toward St Thomas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jax, Gemma, Clay, Bobby and Chibs power down the hallway of the ICU as Gemma shows Clay the matches with the Hairy Dog labelling that she'd found by Wendy along with an empty bag that used to hold the drugs she'd most likely od'd on.

"Shit. Gotta be the NORDS dealing out of the Dog again." he heard Clay say as they powered round a corner.

"Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago." Bobby let them know "Yeah well call that Nazi prick, set a meeting." Clay said as they approached a room where they could see Wendy, hooked up to monitors. Sedated. Jax feels his stomach drop when he sees her. A further punch in the gut was who stepped out of her room as they came to a stop, Tara.

Refusing to let it bother him right now he asked "What the hell happened?"

"When was the last time you saw her?" She asked him

Jax tried to remember that last time he'd physically saw her and said "Couple weeks."

"Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet. Most likely, crank."

Looking in at her he notices that her stomach was flatter than it should be. Whipping his head round to face Tara he asks "The baby"

"We had to do an emergency C-section. He's ten weeks pre - mature."

"Holy Shit." he says looking to his Mom in panic.

"C'mon, let's sit down, I'll" Tara started to say before he interrupted her "Just tell me."

"He's got a congenital heart defect and gastroschisis - tear in his abdomen. The gastro and early birth are from the drugs, but the CHD is probably..."

"The family flaw." Gemma interrupted

"Yes. It's genetic." Tara paused here a beat before continuing "Either one would be serious, but not life-threatening. However, the two of them together. Dr. Namid gives him a twenty percent chance. And I'm afraid that's being optimistic."

"Oh, my god." Gemma exclaimed as Jax said "She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know ."

Tara shook her head and told them "Her OB said she missed her last three appointments. No one knew."

Letting that sink In she went on to say "Dr. Namid wants to fix his belly first, then if he stabilizes, we'll go in and try to repair the heart. I'm sorry, Jax."

To all of them she said "You can see him if you want." Before walking towards a large door that reads: Pediatric Intensive Care Unit (PICU). Jax however only follows her as far as the door and says "His name is Abel."

"That's a good name." That was all he let her say before spinning back around and heading past everyone.

To his mother he says "Go with Tara." Before glancing at Clay "I got something to do."

Clay stops Gemma from following him saying "Let him go." Before looking to Bobby and Chibs and saying "Watch his back."

Jax heads down the long hallway, needing an exit. He feels the fear and rage fighting for dominance and uses it as he slams open the hospital doors heading for his bike.

* * *

Jax walks into the Hairy Dog with Bobby and Chibs following behind him. There where only day drinkers and staff about but making their way further in Jax spotted his target at one of the pool tables. Grabbing a cue stick from one of the guys watching he doesn't even break stride as he swings his arm back and whacks the asshole across the face. The stick breaks as soon as it makes contact as does the guy's nose. Blood starts pissing out of it as he falls to the floor. Jax is still seeing red though and starts yelling at him as he kicks him in the stomach "Sell crank to my pregnant ex-wife. You stupid peckerwood shithead."

Bobby and Chibs pull guns out and hold off the other Nords.

"Easy." Bobby says as one starts looking brave enough to step in and try to stop Jax.

Jax gives a last kick that knocks him flat on his back. He picks up the broken cue stick and drives the sharp splintered end into his groin. The man moans in agony as Chibs and Bobby wince, then smile.

Chibs grabs Jax as he goes at him again saying "Jax. Point made brother." Snapping Jax snaps out of his rage he looks down at the mess he'd created before spitting on the moaning figure on the floor and turning for the door. Bobby and Chibs follow him though they never lower their guns or turn their backs on the remaining Nords. Bobby smiles down at the figure one last time and says sarcastically "Shish-ka-balls are on me."

Once outside Jax jumps on his bike and starts her up as Bobby and Chibs exit the bar. Looking at them he tells them he's going to find Opie before taking of before they have a chance to respond.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The hand burst out of the ground followed by another and started pushing the soil up away from what was trying to rise from the ground. As the dirt covered head broke through Dean Winchester took his first breath of air in months. Dragging himself from the grave he tried to catch his breath and push down the panic that had overtook him from waking up in a pine box. Finally in control of himself he looked around to see that all the trees in the area had been flattened as if a bomb had gone of. Standing in the middle of that unnatural clearing he wondered how he was alive.


End file.
